Heart Of Mine
by Twisted Anjel
Summary: The newest addition to the Potter family is brought into the world Future Life of Dreams Cookie One-Shot


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song does not belong to me either.   
  
Summary: The new Potterlet is welcomed to the world. *Future Life of Dreams cookie* One-shot   
  
Author's Note: Okay, after much thought, I have decided that this little ficlet will be a future Life of Dreams cookie. When I come to this part of my story, I'll just add this in but add more to it. How does that sound? I figure I should give you guys something extra for making you wait for so long. The song is "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins. Enjoy and review please!   
  
-- Anjel --   
  
* Heart of Mine *  
  
Though Molly had told him again and again that this would all be worth it, he was in severe doubt at the concept of this all being worth it when Hermione was practically screaming in pain.   
  
The happiest day of my life? he thought grimly, wincing slightly when Hermione gripped his hand so tightly, he felt the cut off of blood flow. Not likely. What had they been thinking anyway? Getting themselves into this mess? Not once in all those books Hermione had made him read did it mention anything about torture!   
  
Another grip of pain ripped through Hermione's body and she practically pulled Harry on top of her as she tightened her death grip on his hand. "Harry...!" she screamed, her teeth clenched tightly together. "This is all your fault! After this, you are never coming near me again!"   
  
Harry's face burned a deep red but the nurse closest to him chuckled. "Don't worry, hon, all women say something of the sort while they're giving birth. She'll forget about it in a second."   
  
"I hope so..." he mumbled, feeling his hand becoming numb.   
  
"Okay, Hermione, you're almost there, just one more push!" her doctor called from behind the curtain of sheets that covered her bended legs.   
  
"No, no I can't do it!" she cried, tears mixing in with sweat.   
  
"Yes, you can. Just one more. Come on, hon!" the nurses repeated, sounding a bit too perky for the situation.   
  
Hermione shook her head, sobs escaping her. "It's too hard. I'm so tired..." she exclaimed, her head continuing to shake back and forth.   
  
Harry felt his heart breaking at her tone of voice. He let go of her hand (with much difficulty, seeing as he had never realized how strong she was) and crawled in behind her, supporting her back. He slid his arms on her own. "Come on, luv, you're doing so well. Come on now, push," he urged her.   
  
"Harry, I can't..." she pleaded, her voice cracking. "I don't know why I thought..."   
  
"Yes, you can. Just imagine what he'll look like..." he interrupted her, painting a picture of their son for her. "Come on," he said sternly, prodding her on.   
  
Hermione gave a short nod and gave it all she was worth.   
  
"Fantastic!" Dr. Ventura cried with triumph as crying was heard. "You did great, Hermione!"   
  
Hermione let out a loud gasp and her head fell on Harry's shoulder. She was completely exhausted; all she wanted to do was sleep. The doctor smiled at her and lifted the tiny baby in the air for her to see before taking him to be cleaned.   
  
"You did it, luv," Harry whispered in her ear, kissing her temple softly. "You did it!" He squeezed her in a hug.   
  
One of the nurses brought the freshly cleaned and wailing baby Potter to the couple. "Here you go, sweetie." She placed the baby in the crook of Hermione's arm, making sure they were both comfortable. The baby immediately stopped his crying and made a soft sighing noise as sleep overcame him.   
  
"Oh, Harry..." Hermione murmured, tears of joy falling down her cheeks. "Look at what we created. He's so beautiful..."   
  
Harry nodded, his throat to choked up to allow him to speak. Finally he managed a, "Just like his mum. What will we call him?"   
  
Hermione looked up at him and Harry smiled. "We don't have to call him James. I want him to have his own name and identity. You already have a name picked out, don't you?"   
  
She nodded sheepishly. "I've always loved the name Elijah."   
  
Harry's smile turned into a grin. "That's perfect. Elijah it is then. Hear that, little guy? What do you think?" he asked the sleeping baby, bringing his cheek next to Hermione's in order to get a better look at his son. The newest addition to the Potter family made a soft cooing noise. "He loves it!" Harry declared quietly.   
  
"Elijah Potter. My baby ... Our baby..." Hermione said softly as she fingered the dark brown hair that lay lightly on the baby's head. "I love you so much," she whispered sleepily, letting her eyes fall shut.   
  
Harry smiled down at his little family. Finally, after all these years, this is what he had been waiting for; this is what the empty hole inside had been. A family. He had always wanted a family, one he could call his own.   
  
"My little family."   
  
***   
  
Come, stop your crying   
  
It will be all right   
  
Just take my hand   
  
Hold it tight   
  
The sound of Elijah's whimpering reached Harry's ears as he sat by Hermione's bed, head in the palm of his hand, staring at his newborn son. He got up, careful not to wake Hermione, and walked over to the bassinet.   
  
He gazed down at the Potterlet and a soft smile lit his face. He gingerly picked him up, careful to support the baby's head. Elijah's chin was quivering and his whimpering threatened to turn into a full out wail. Harry cradled him in his arms, rocking him back and forth.   
  
"Hey, little guy," he murmured. "Don't cry, daddy's here. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."   
  
I will protect you   
  
From all around you  
  
  
  
I will be here Don't you cry   
  
Elijah seemed to be comforted and his face smoothed. Slowly, he opened his eyes, squinting at the brightness. He lifted his arms and it seemed to Harry as if he was reaching out for him.   
  
Tears pricked the inside of Harry's eyelids and he blinked rapidly. He moved his finger to his son's hand and Elijah grasped it firmly. He stared up at his dad and let out soft meaningless noises.   
  
"Yeah, there we go. There's nothing to cry about," Harry told him, bringing him up to his cheek. He didn't understand how he could love this little being as much as he did. He felt as if he was going to explode with all the love he felt for this tiny human he had been half responsible for creating.   
  
For one so small,   
  
You seem so strong.   
  
My arms will hold you,   
  
Keep you safe and warm.   
  
This bond between us   
  
Can't be broken.   
  
"You're beautiful. I have dreamed about you from the day I learned we were going to have you, do you know that? I dreamt about the way you would look. My hair, Hermione's eyes? Hermione's eyes and my hair?" Harry let out a soft chuckle. "If you're lucky you'll get your mum's hair. You'll have serious problems if you get mine!"   
  
Elijah cooed softly, moving his arm up and down. He suddenly let out a yawn making Harry laugh, "You're a sleeper, aren't you? Just like me," he smiled broadly. The baby let go of his father's finger and Harry brought it up to finger the sparse hair on his soft head.   
  
"You're mother's hair..." he whispered. The baby looked up at him with gray eyes before closing them. "Eyes? We will have to see. Hopefully you'll get your mum's warm brown ones."   
  
"I want him to get his father's beautiful green ones," a soft voice interrupted Harry's alone time with his son.   
  
Turning around he smiled at Hermione, thinking how beautiful she looked. He went over to her, handing her the now sleeping baby. He climbed in next to them, taking his family in his arms. Hermione placed her head on his chest, sighing in content. "Looks like he has my hair," she commented, scrunching up her nose. "Well, it's better than your untamable one," she concluded.   
  
"Hey!" Harry quietly cried, defensively. "There is nothing wrong with my hair!" He pinched Hermione's nose softly and she laughed.   
  
"No, there isn't. I think it's very sexy," she murmured, sleep overcoming her again.   
  
It was Harry's turn to scrunch up his nose. "Ssh, not in front of squirt over here. We don't want him to become traumatized, now do we?"   
  
He felt her shake her head. "No ... Only happy. We are going to show him all the love we can," she whispered, nuzzling further into his arms.   
  
Harry looked down at them and thought that this little baby would never go a day without knowing that his parents loved him more than anything in this whole wide world.   
  
"Always," he replied, kissing the top of her head, his hand resting on Elijah's. "I love you guys so much. I didn't think it was possible," he confided.   
  
Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "I love you too. We both do. If you ask me, Eli has the best daddy in the world."   
  
The thought that had been plaguing him since the day Hermione had told him she was pregnant came back. How could he be a good father? It's not like he had any examples. He didn't have a father who he could learn from and receive advice from. He knew that there weren't any handbooks that told you exactly how to care for your child; it was all trial and error. "How can you say that?" he asked her, looking at her with uncertainty.   
  
Hermione placed a hand on his cheek and smiled at him with such love he almost felt ashamed. "Because I know it's the truth. You're going to be a natural and besides, all new parents make mistakes. No matter how much advice people give you, or how many books you read, you have to raise your child the way you believe is right. All you can do is love him and be there for him and I know you will. I know you," she responded with confidence. So much confidence, in fact, that Harry couldn't help but believe her.   
  
"We can do this together, right?" he answered back, hugging her closely, Elijah making soft noises as he continued to sleep in her arms.   
  
Hermione kissed him in response. "We can do anything together. Us three. Our little family."   
  
As they snuggled down in the bed, arms wrapped tightly around each other, Harry knew that no matter what came their way, they would get through it. Together.   
  
You'll be in my heart   
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart   
  
From this day on   
  
Now and forever more   
  
You'll be in my heart   
  
No matter what they say   
  
You'll be here   
  
In my heart always   
  
Always.   



End file.
